Change of Players
by yamiduke13
Summary: A tragic past, a lost future, a devoted Butler...but who is our Hero?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie sighs and drums her fingers on the dark brown wood of her desk. The last thing she wants to be doing is looking at papers all day but she can not change her duties unfortunately. Her bright green eyes skim over the words before her again before they glance out the window to observe the bright summer day.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and she tenses. Her hand immediately goes to the sword at her hip; its a defense mechanism and one she is grateful for as it has saved her life many times.

"I have your afternoon tea and some letters my Lady" Smooth and melodic. The owner of that voice has done everything she has ever asked of him since he came into her service. He has saved her life even more times then her sword has.

"Come in"

The moment the words are out of her mouth the door swings open and he leads in a cart with her tea. Tall and handsome with black hair. He looks like any normal butler except for his red eyes. As he steps into the room Elizabeth can not help but raise her fingers to gently touch the black eye patch that covers her right eye. Immediately afterword though she lets her hand drop again and if he notices he doesn't mention it. Instead he just sets about pouring her tea in front of her.

"Your tea today is Earl Gray my Lady" Elizabeth nods and takes a sip, grateful for the break from her work as he picks up the letters. "You have received a letter from the Viscount of Druit; it appears he is throwing a ball and wishes to invite you." She nods displeased. She will have to go of course. She has to keep up a good outer image even if she doesn't care. There are more invitations naturally but that is the most important one. Once she finishes her tea she rises to her feet.

"Meet me in the training room Edward. I want to practice" Edward nods his head and she knows he notices how her eyes darken. She can never say his name without remembering that night. That is exactly why she gave it to him, so she will never forget the reason for her revenge.

On her way to the training room she senses a presence behind her and tenses; she whirls drawing her sword so it points directly at Edward who has appeared behind her noiselessly. He doesn't even pause though just bows before he meets her eyes not bothered by the sword pointing at him. Slowly she lowers her sword and sighs.

"I thought I told you not to do that" She knows he will never stop though. He finds her reactions amusing.

"I am sorry my Lady but I thought you would like to know that the Lord Phantomhive has just arrived"

Her eyes narrow and she grits her teeth.

"Ciel really needs to learn to send a letter first before he visits."

"I have already sent a letter to his parents but until they arrive shall we see to his needs?"

Her eyes narrow for a moment as those words bring back more memories from that time before she shakes her head and nods.

"Bring me to him."

Alright so I got inspired to do this thanks to a contest on Deviantart. Basically you take two characters from the Kuroshitsuji universe and you switch them around haha. Let me know what you think and if you find any mistakes. Also I promise that I will be continuing Color Blind I hope the next chapter for that will be out soonish.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward led Elizabeth down the hallway towards the sitting room. As always she notices that his feet make no sound on the floor. It is a talent she is envious of as her own feet sound so noisy in comparison. Without a word Edward opens the door and Elizabeth steps into the room; immediately she spots Ciel. He is already rising to his feet at the sight of her. Ciel Phantomhive. Her fiancé. Her eyes flicker over him in a quick glance. He is still a little short for his age and dressed in a blue shirt with black dress pants. His dark navy blue hair comes down around his face and almost completely covers up his left eye though she can still see a bit of the light blue behind the hair. He is an attractive man she will admit but she has no time in her life to be thinking about such things. As she had studied him though he moved closer to her and smiles at her.

"Hello Lizzie" She meets his smile with her own fake one and nods at him. She feels none of his joy at their meeting.

"Hello Ciel. For what reason are you here today?" She is grateful that he has made no attempt to hug her. Ciel had figured it out long ago that she despises being touched. He chuckles amused at her question.

"Do I need a reason to visit my fiance?" Elizabeth felt her eyebrow rise. Unfortunately though it was true. For some reason she couldn't understand Ciel actually enjoyed being around her. It made her revenge all the harder to obtain when he was there though.

"Hm" She turns her head so she can meet Edwards's eyes. "Go make us some tea Edward." Edward inclines his head briefly.

"I shall bring up some desert to go with it my lady" Edward turned and left the room smoothly and Elizabeth turns back to find Ciel watching him leave with narrowed eyes. Another downside to being his fiancé. Ciel is far too intelligent for his own good. While everyone else had thought it a coincidence that she had hired a butler with the same name as her dead brother Ciel saw more. Elizabeth was almost half sure that Ciel would have guessed what Edward was if it wasn't so far fetched. As it was she was sure he suspected something. It irked her a little how intelligent he was. Even with all of the tutoring that Edward had and still is giving her she will never match Ciel's natural intelligence.

"Please have a seat Ciel" As she says it Elizabeth takes her own place in a comfy chair sweeping her dress out before her as she does so. Having to wear a dress all the time annoys her to no end but she took the time years ago to have Edward make some adjustments to her clothing to work to her advantage in a fight. "I am afraid I do not know how long I can talk for. I have many lessons to attend to today"

"I am sure your Edward can give you a break for one day Lizzie" He smiles at her. She just nods her head and shifts slightly to get more comfortable. Her sword was digging into her side and she notices Ciel's eyes flicker to it when she moves. She can not resist a smile then even if it is a smug one. Ciel may be smarter then her but she has far more talent for the physical then he does and she is proud of that fact.

She and Ciel talk about insignificant things while they wait and she is pleased when Edward finally returns with their tea and desert. She has to resist a smirk when she sees the way Ciel's eyes light up at the cake that Edward wheels in. Ciel loves deserts and even she will admit that Edward makes the best.

"We have a green rooibas tea while your desert is a white chocolate cake with apple filling and pears on top." Elizabeth nods her head at Edward and then glances at Ciel.

"Go ahead, have a slice Ciel" She raises her hand up to her face as if to yawn but it is actually to hold back a snicker at how impatiently Ciel waits while Edward serves first her and then him. No matter how badly he wants it she will admit that Ciel always remembers his manners when it comes time to actually eat the cake. Her eyes follow Edward as he moves back to stand near the door and when she glances over she sees that Ciel was watching him too.

She knows Ciel doesn't trust Edward and it is getting a bit annoying having him come sniffing around. He will make a great watchdog for the queen when he takes over from his father. As long as he stays out of her way though she doesn't care what he does.

An hour of painful conversation with Ciel later Elizabeth is relieved to hear the doorbell ring. Talking with Ciel wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't constantly trying to trick her into reveling something to him. She flicks her eyes towards Edward who bows and leaves the room to answer it. A couple minutes later Rachel Phantomhive is shown into the room and Elizabeth and Ciel both stand to greet her.

Rachel is quick to pull Elizabeth into a hug and she tenses immediately. The Phantomhives are the only people that will touch her and she hates it. The hug ends quickly though and then Ciel's mother is looking her over. Elizabeth's own eyes flicker over the beautiful women in front of her. Rachel is tall with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her body curves in all the right ways and she is known for her gentle and kind nature as well as for her playfulness.

"Elizabeth you look more beautiful every time I see you" Elizabeth nods at her and curtsies. Oh how she hates showing respect to someone far weaker then her.

"Thank you Lady Phantomhive"

"Now now Lizzie you know perfectly well I want you to call me Rachel" Elizabeth cant help but sigh and then nods knowing full well she will never call her that. "Ah there you are my darling boy." Rachel moves over and wraps her arm around Ciel giving him a hug while Ciel sighs.

"Hello mother" he smiles at her. Rachel smiles back at him before turning back towards her.

"Vincent is in the middle of a case for the queen as of now so he could not come." Elizabeth nods to show she understands. She is rather glad too. Vincent Phantomhive is almost as intelligent as his son though he does not know her as well which she thinks has saved her from his scrutiny. "Come now Ciel you have lessons today and you know you can not skip out on them". Ciel frowns at that.

"But Mother I wanted to spend some more time with Lizzie" Rachel laughs then and smiles at the both of them.

"You really are in love with her my little boy" To her amusement Ciel actually blushes at that.

"Mother!"

"Alright alright" Rachel laughs again before turning to her. "Vincent should be back next week. He will be throwing a ball on the Saturday after. You are invited of course." She hesitates but she unfortunately can not think of a polite way of declining so she inclines her head regretfully.

"Very well I will be there"

"Good" Lady Phantomhive smiles beautifully before turning to her son. "Let us head home then Ciel and you will see your beautiful Lizzie then" She pulls Ciel out of the room with one last smile directed at her. Once Elizabeth hears the door shut she sighs in relief.

"What is the time Edward?"

"A quarter past 6 my lady" She nods.

"Good. You will help me practice in the fencing room then for an hour" Edward sighs and she smirks. Doing that will make dinner late which she knows Edward hates.

"Very well my lady"


	3. Chapter 3

Change of player's chapter 3

Elizabeth's hand tightens slightly on her glass as she stands surrounded by others; so many conversations are going on at once that they are overlapping in a confusing manner. She keeps her eyes ahead, scanning the crowd for anything that might be suspicious. Without needing to look she is aware of Edward at her back; standing tall in his butlers uniform. He is the only person she trusts to be there, to not stab her in the back and that is only because of what she owes him. Elizabeth forces her mind away from her demon butler to scan her fellow guests again. She can see many people she has her suspicions on; such as Lord Aleister Chamber, Lady Melodie Hashin and others. In the center of the room she sees Ciel with Vincent and Rachel. Standing with them is Angelina Durless and her butler.

"You do not want to appear rude my Lady" With a grimace she acknowledges Edwards voice in her ear; besides that they are a useful tool in her research and she cannot just throw that away; it is the whole reason why she tolerates Ciel. She moves towards the group and tugs her dress skirt up slightly for a curtsey once she arrives. She may not care for it but she is aware of the pleasantries she has to deal with before they can move on to normal conversation. Soon enough though she finds Ciel's excited eyes on her and she raises an eyebrow wondering what had happened to make him so happy.

"This coming week father is going to take me with him to help with the Jack the Ripper case" Ah so that is why he is so happy; it makes sense though, after all he is going to be the watchdog when his father passes.

"Congratulations" She smiles at him and is pleased to see he can't tell it's fake. It took her a lot of practice to master the mask she needs when dealing with other people, especially the higher ups. Of course Ciel takes her smile as encouragement and starts to talk about the case when Vincent's hand goes down on his shoulder.

"Now Ciel you know we do not talk about business out in the open like this" His tone is slightly reprimanding but his smile softens it slightly. Ciel still looks slightly ashamed before he nods.

"Of course Father" Elizabeth's mouth twitches slightly in amusement. Ciel still has a bit to learn about being the watchdog it appears.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" She shifts her eyes from Ciel to Vincent's sharp eyes and smiles.

"I am doing well thank you" Just one look in his eyes reminds her to be cautious around him, he is the watchdog for a reason after all. The conversation goes on for a while; it is about nothing important of course, just the simple boring details of life. Elizabeth holds back a sigh and shifts in her dark blue and black dress. It is sleeveless which fits with what most of the other women in the room are wearing. She easily answers another of Vincent's questions as she turns just enough so she can see more of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Aleistir studying her and she holds back her smirk pleased. She had worn the dress with the whole purpose of drawing his attention. She had learned some interesting rumors about the man lately; she needed to know if they were true or not and attracting his attention was the best way to go about that.

She is getting tired of all this conversation with the Phantomhives when Aleistir finally wanders over and smiles at her.

"Would the beautiful young lady care to dance?" Elizabeth easily slides on her fake smile as she turns to him and nods.

"I would love to" Even though she is engaged to Ciel she is allowed to dance with other men as long as it does not happen often and this is her first dance of the night. She allows the viscount to take her hand and lead her into the dance; never has she been more thankful for Edward's lessons in dancing as she is now. His training keeps her from missing a step in the dance even when Aleistir pulls her uncomfortably close and sighs happily.

"Oh your dancing is exquisite young lady, like a beautiful robin in flight" Her mouth twitches and she forces her mask to stay on as she giggles quietly.

"Thank you my lord. You are too kind"

"Now now my beautiful robin you must call me Aleistir" Smiling she nods up at him as he twirls her away. Eventually the song ends and he turns to her. "Now I am throwing a ball in two weeks time and I must insist you are there"

"Of course Aleistir" Damn she wants to punch him for how low his hand slides on her waist but she maintains her smile. "I wouldn't dream of missing it" Quickly she slides out of his grip and her eyes flick up to meet his warmly. "I will see you there" without waiting for a reply she moves away and within moments she feels Edward at her back again and hears him chuckle.

"You are quite the actress My Lady" She does not reply until they are further away and then she smirks.

"Of course, I have to be don't I" It is not a question but Edwards nods anyways amused. Elizabeth stretches pleased. She has finished what she came here to do; now all she has to do is dance with Ciel one time and she should be able to return home. She needs to prepare for the next part in her plan.

SSSSSSSSS 

I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I make no money of of this story.

A link to Elizabeths dress is on my DA account which is darkchi13. I'm sorry it's so short but let me know what you think. Just so you know I do not know how often this will get updated as I have no real idea what is going to happen next haha. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know. Thank you

Review...pretty please.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Elizabeth's eyes skim over all the people in the room as she accepts a drink from a butler. She loathes these kinds of events; however this one is the quickest way to unearth Aleister's secrets. Ah speak of the idiot and he will appear. Sliding on her smile Elizabeth turns to greet Aleister and notices with amusement how his eyes immediately slide over her body. This time she is wearing a light turquoise dress; once again sleeveless.

"You look stunning my little robin"

"Why thank you Lord Aleister, you look very handsome today." In the freedom of her mind Elizabeth snorts; he looks like an idiot dressed all in white but telling the truth never helps.

"Ah ah my dear, didn't I tell you to call me Aleister?" With barely a thought Elizabeth switches her smile for a more bashful, shy expression.

"So you did, my apologises...Aleister." As she watches Aleister smiles at her again and nods.

"Good; now would you like to dance Elizabeth?" She of course accepts and lets him twirl her around; all the while aware of Edward's eyes on them from across the room. Once the song ends she smiles up at him and then lets out a small sigh. "What's the matter my beautiful bird?" Once again Elizabeth looks up to catch his eyes and smiles again.

"Nothing Aleister, I am just a little bored of dancing." Aleistor smirks and nods.

"Of course Elizabeth; hmm I have something interesting to show you then if you are interested?" She immediately widens her eyes to look delighted and nods pleased. She follows after him; knowing that soon she will know whether the rumors about the man are true.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that wasn't a complete waste of my time." She stretches as they walk down the street and smiles. "You made a list of everyone that was at that stupid auction correct?"

"Of course my lady" Edward replies and she nods pleased.

"Good; the chances of one of them being connected to what happened to my family may not be likely but I still want to investigate them. You have tonight to get all their addresses; tomorrow we start."

"Yes My Lady"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shall we move onto the next one my lady?" Elizabeth's eyes flicker up towards Edward and she nods.

"Of course Edward, I have already gotten quite a bit of blackmail and it never hurts to have more." He merely nods at that and they walk in silence. For the purpose of tonight she is wearing a dress that has slits in the sides to make it easier for her to move. From the corner of her eye she sees Edwards head move to the side and she stops to wait. Something has caught his attention and she wishes to know what it is.

"The young master Ciel is in trouble my lady." Elizabeth lets out an annoyed groan and nods.

"Of course he is, god forbid he stay out of trouble."There is silence for a moment as Edward waits and then she growls.

"Oh fine; take me to him." There is barely a second after she says that before she is in Edward's arms and he is moving incredibly fast over the rooftops. After a moment he pauses on the edge of a rooftop and lets her down. Already Elizabeth can hear voices and she shifts to the edge of the building to see what's happening. Three people she notices immediately; Ciel, his aunt and a man with long red hair. Ciel is obviously arguing with his aunt and he looks shocked. Even while noticing this Elizabeth is taking note of the chainsaw in the redhead's hands and the knife in Angelina's. Ciel is holding a gun but Elizabeth knows he won't have the guts to shoot his aunt. Her hand falls to the sword she always carries with her as she hears the chainsaw start up and she draws it immediately.

"Get Ciel out of the way Edward" She is already moving off the edge of the roof to intercept the chainsaw with her sword as the redhead moves for Ciel.

"Oooh, what's this? Are you going to fight me girl? Well at least you will be more fun than my last victims." Elizabeth doesn't bother responding to that and then just slides to the side to slice at the idiot's side. To her surprise he manages to block her easily and she shifts her eyes up to watch his eyes and hers widen in shock and horror. Unearthly green eyes...green eyes. Her sword drops to the ground as she feels the heat and blood on her skin again. Sebastian barely manages to get to her in time to save her from the chainsaw but she doesn't even notice as she collapses to the ground; her traitorous mind replaying memories she wishes she could forget.

XXXXX

Pain; her whole body is in agony and she can feel the man behind her, breathing on her, playing with the blood that coats her body. Within arm's reach lie her parents and brother; if only she could move her arms but she has no strength left in her body. She feels the man on top of her chuckle and she turns her eyes back to her family and frowns. There is someone there who was not there before but she is so tired physically, emotionally and mentally that all she can see are strange green eyes staring at her. Green eyes that almost seem to glow and she shakes her head confused; maybe she is just going insane, after all the bastard on top of her hasn't said anything about it. She shuts her eyes for a moment just wanting to kill the thing touching her but when she opens her eyes she finds them drawn immediately to the green ones that are still by her family. They stare at her for a moment longer before they turn down and then a glowing white light starts pouring from her family and her eyes widen. She calls out to them and the eerie green eyes go back to hers. She finds herself mesmerized by them for a moment before her body spasms in pain and her vision fades away.

XXXXX

She can hear the sounds of battle before she can see again and as her vision clears she remembers; Ciel, his aunt and the strange man with the chainsaw who blocked her sword so easily. No one has ever done that except for Edward.

"You are magnificent demon; I would love to see your beautiful blood everywhere." Elizabeth gets to her feet with her sword at the ready. Within moments she takes in what has happened in the short time that she had been trapped in her memories. Angelina is dead with Ciel beside her and Edward is fighting the redhead.

"Kill him Edward"

"Yes My Lady" Elizabeth moves to Ciel's side keeping the red haired man in her sights as she moves.

"What happened?" Ciel glances up at her and Elizabeth takes in the wide eyes and trembling. It takes him a moment but then he swallows and stands.

"I had an idea about Jack the Ripper so I came to investigate; I discovered my aunt and her butler Grell here. They were working together and..." he shudders and bends down beside Angelina again to touch her face. "Grell killed her because she wouldn't kill me" Elizabeth glances at Ciel again and sighs quietly before she turns to see how the fight is going. Her eyebrow goes up and she shifts; sheathing her sword, though she keeps her hand on the hilt just in case. She is rather grateful that her fight with Grell hadn't lasted any longer than it did. She can tell he is nearly as strong as Edward which means she wouldn't have stood a chance; that pisses her off to no end. The end of the fight arrives though and while Edward has a terrible wound down his chest he is the one that ends up with the weapon in the end. Elizabeth allows herself a cruel smile as she watches him move to kill; her eyebrow goes up though when it is blocked by a tall man.

*"Please pardon the interruption. I am William T. Spears from the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper."* A calm, bored voice states and the man jumps to join them causing Elizabeth's mouth to twitch up amused as he lands on Grell's head painfully. Her heart stalls though as he glances over at her and she meets his odd green eyes with her own. She forces the memories away and just watches the exchange between Edward and William. Finally he leaves with the idiot Grell and Elizabeth turns away.

"Let them go Edward" She moves to Ciel's side again and studies him; wondering what the hell she is going to do about this. Ciel is watching them closely and Elizabeth frowns displeased.

"I knew there was something wrong with your butler. I want an explanation Lizzie" Elizabeth's eyes narrow slightly and she shakes her head.

"Not now Ciel" She turns to Edward again and meets his eyes. "Take me back to my place and then bring the carriage here; you will bring Ciel and his aunt to his father." Edward bows and nods.

"Of course my lady" He moves to her side and Elizabeth glances back at Ciel.

"Wait here; Edward will be back quickly for you." Now it is time for Ciel's eyes to narrow as he studies her and he eventually nods.

"Very well but I expect an explanation later Elizabeth" Elizabeth sees no reason to reply to that; she is far past the point where she can be intimidated by Ciel after all. She merely gives him a nod and then lets Edward take her home.

LLLLLLLLLL

*This line was taken directly from the manga and is not mine.

There is something about this chapter that I do not like but I can't figure out what it is. If you notice something let me know. Now I am wondering whether I should have a romance or not in this. I would appreciate your opinions on the matter. Leave me a review with what you think; if yes please put the name of a character you want her to be with.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You make me so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Elizabeth did not go to sleep when she returns home; instead she sits behind her desk and goes over everything that had happened that night as she waits. When Edward suddenly appears in front of the desk she doesn't even twitch.

"Well?" She asks calmly.

"He asked questions naturally which I did not answer. I left them with his butler and returned here."

"Good" she nods. "No doubt Ciel will return here to talk to me but I should have a couple days while they mourn Lady Red." Edward nods and smiles at her.

"Then shall we get you into pajamas your lady?" Elizabeth's eyes narrow and she shakes her head.

"No you are going to answer some questions about those two men we saw today. What were they?" There is silence for a moment and eventually she raises her eyes to Edward's. Her gaze is cold and clearly states that he will not be moving until he answers her. Edward continues to look at her for a moment perfectly composed before he lets out the smallest of sighs and nods.

"They were grim reapers. They are supernatural beings whose job it is to reap the souls of those about to die." Elizabeth's eyes remain steady on his though the demon can easily see the turmoil hidden in them.

"Do they all possess those green eyes?" Edward does not frown in confusion though Elizabeth is sure she sees it in his eyes anyways.

"All the ones I have ever seen have them my Lady." She nods thoughtfully and then remains silent for a moment.

"They reap the souls of all the dead correct?" Edward's eyebrow rises slightly as he nods. "Do they keep records of this?" Suddenly Edward sees where she is going with this and he mentally smirks, again he merely nods however.

"Then I want you to find their records. See which reaper it was that reaped my…family and find any information about that night." Edward bows low and smiles sinisterly.

"May I take whatever steps are needed to receive this information?" Elizabeth's own smile turns cold as she nods.

"Of course; however do not forget your normal butler duties as well." She is pleased to see the slightest flicker of irritation in his eyes before he bows again.

"Yes My Lady." She smiles without warmth as she slowly and leisurely gets to her feet.

"Now ready me for bed."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait for the update. Thank LasNoches92gir her review got me off my ass and writing this haha. I know this chapter is not very exciting but the next one should have more Ciel. I think Edward is going to have a lot of fun messing with the reapers haha.

Reviews make me more likely to write and update sooner :) Plus they make me very happy haha.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kuroshituji.

It was a week later that Ciel finally decided to show up. Elizabeth had just been about to go do some training when her maid Mey-Rin found her.

"Young master Ciel is here to see you my Lady," the red head said and Elizabeth sighed.

"Honestly, that boy has the worst timing. Show him to my sitting room, and send Edward with tea and cake."

"Right away my lady," Mey-Rin said and hurried away.

Elizabeth slowly made her wait to the sitting room where Ciel waited. The boy's blue eyes fixed on her as she entered and she offered him a fake smile.

"Hello Ciel, please sit. Edward will be arriving shortly with tea," she said and then made her way to her chair.

She arranged her clothes as she sat so she could easily reach her sword if needed. It never hurt to be careful after all. When she glanced up she saw Ciel studying her sharply, and she raised an eyebrow in reply. She waited in silence; she had no plans to give Ciel help in figuring out her secrets.

Before her fiance could start talking there was a polite knock on the door and Edward entered, pulling a cart with tea and cake.

"I have snow geisha white tea and strawberry savarin as your snack my lady."

Elizabeth smiled and watched in amusement as Ciel tried to dissect Edward with his eyes. Her butler ignored him and proceeded to serve them tea and cake before standing by the door. After all it was improper for a young lady to be alone with her fiance before they were married. She had no problem using the excuse to her advantage.

Ciel's eyes flicked to Edward as she took a sip of tea. The young man quickly turned to pin her with his cerulean stare.

"I want to know what happened."

Elizabeth saw the small twitch of Edward's mouth and had to hide her own behind another sip of tea.

"Could you please be more specific Ciel?" she asked politely.

"What exactly is your butler?"

She felt her eyes widen and cursed mentally. If Ciel hadn't known before, he definitely knew she was hiding something now. She had been surprised by his blunt approach though; she was used to him dancing around a subject.

"He is exactly as he seems," she answered with a smile.

"He is my butler, nothing more, nothing less."

Ciel shook his head immediately and leaned forward, ignoring his cake.

"I was there Lizzie; I saw the fight between him and Grell. What they did should have been impossible."

Elizabeth took another sip of her tea, being careful to keep an amused smile on her face.

"What are you suggesting Ciel?"

There was a tone of amusement in her voice. It sounded as though she was merely humouring the boy and she took great pleasure in seeing him bristle.

"He's not human," Ciel answered and she raised an eyebrow.

To her amusement she could see Edward's brow creeping up as well.

"You think my butler is an alien?" she giggled.

It was far too easy to fall into her silly girl persona around him.

"Maybe not an alien, but definitely something else," he replied.

Her fiance studied her in silence for a moment as she maintained her smile, looking as though she found the entire conversation amusing.

"You don't need to act around me Lizzie. I saw you during the fight, and I don't want your fake smiles."

Elizabeth couldn't help the expression of shock that crossed her face, apparently her acting needed some work after all. She studied him in silence for a moment before shaking her head.

"This isn't any of your business Ciel."

She saw the way his jaw tightened and the stubbornness that entered his azure eyes; she knew what he was going to saw before he even opened his mouth.

"Let me help Lizzie," he requested with his cheeks tinting slightly.

"I care for you a lot," he continued.

He leaned back in his chair to take his first drink of tea.

"You play the game very well, but you are not at my level."

This time it was her turn to stiffen in anger. She knew she wasn't as intelligent of intuitive as Ciel but she still hated hearing it.

"You're better with a sword then I am," he admitted.

"But I have never lost a chess match to you."

He gazed at her imploringly.

"You are my queen Elizabeth, let me be your rook."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I feel so bad. I was looking at when I last updated this story and it has been almost a year. And now when I finally update it's a short chapter. I am sorry; for some reason I have a hard time writing long chapters for this story.

So all of my past chapters were written in present tense but I have just recently discovered the joys of past tense, and I thought I would try it out here. Please let me know if you like it better this way or in present. Let me know what you think of the chapter in general.

Also for those that don't check my profile- have decided to try a new thing with my stories to see if I get more reviews. For the person that gets the tenth, twentieth, thirtieth, etc etc, review; I will write a short story for them. They will get to tell me what they want and I will write it for them, for any genre. Or if they don't want me to publish something new they can state one of my current stories and I will make it my priority to finish a chapter for it. Basically this boils down to PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
